The Dragon Under the Sea - In Search of the Ultimate X
and Maccurtis Zoids while on vacation.]] 'The Dragon Under the Sea - In Search of the Ultimate X' The Dragon Under the Sea - In Search of the Ultimate X is episode 22 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= This episode starts in the Backdraft Headquarters, with Altail confronting the Committee of Seven about the Ultimate X Zoids. Several of the committee are skeptical that Liger Zero is actually an Ultimate X Zoid, but Altail thinks that Liger Zero is definitely an Ultimate X, and that there may be more. He is shocked when the Committee decides that he will be assigned to finding the Ultimate X, sacrificing his position at Backdraft Headquarters. The scene then flips to the Blitz Team in mid-battle, easily taking out a team of six Rev Rapters. The team is talking after the battle, and Leena suggests that as a reward they go to the beach. Dr. Toros grudgingly agrees, but doesn't want to go because he can't swim. They pull up to the beach, near the area where Altail is conducting an underwater operation with hundreds of Maccurtis. Bit spots Vega standing on an overlook, and asks what he is doing there all alone, but he is taken away by Sara before Bit gets much out of him. Harry Champ calls the Hover Cargo, and upon finding that they are at the beach, immediately comes with Benjamin and Sebastian. Leena uses Harry, asking him if he has any underwater Zoids, and he gladly supplies three Warsharks to himself, Bit, and Leena. Once they go underwater, Altail and the other Backdraft members freak out, fearing discovery. Altail decides to deploy a unit of Demantis, and half of the Maccurtis unit to attack the Blitz Team and make sure they don't find anything. That night, the units attack, and the Blitz Team is overwhelmed by their numbers. Altail recalls all of the units after a message comes in that the archeological team found something. The Blitz Team stands confused, as to what just happened with the sudden attack and retreat. Bit and Harry follow the retreating Maccurtis in the remaining two Warsharks, but only catch a glimpse of the box containing the Ultimate X Zoid. The episode closes in the Backdraft Whale King, with Vega greeting the new Ultimate X Zoid, Berserk Fury. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Vega Obscura * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured character(s): Vega Obscura * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Champ Team, Backdraft Group =Zoids= * Gun Sniper LS * Rev Raptor * Shadow Fox * Liger Zero * Hover Cargo * Whale King * Maccurtis * Warshark * Demantis * Raynos * Berserk Fury Trivia *Although the next-time-clip at the end of the previous episode describes the Maccurtis and Demantis that feature in this episode as "new" Zoids, the latter of these two are actually seen in the previous episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Dr. Toros can't swim. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime